


Six Souls a-Bonding [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pornmas, soul bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank y Gerard finalmente duermen juntos, con resultados inesperados</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Souls a-Bonding [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Souls a-Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309044) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Este OS pertenece a mistresscurvy, a este usuario le pertenece este OS, yo solo traduje esto porque lo ame con todas mis pequeñas fuerzas.

De la primera cosa que Frank se dio cuenta cuando él despertó era ese rico dolor en sus músculos, la manera que su músculo interior se tensaba cuando él movía sus piernas un poco, la leve presión en su espalda mientras él torcía su cadera un poco. Sonrió hacia el techo y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, disfrutaba de la forma en que todavía sentía las actividades de la noche anterior por todo su cuerpo.

 

La segunda cosa de lo que Frank se dio cuenta cuando dejo caer sus brazos en su estómago fue que su piel estaba azul.

 

Él golpeó a Gerard en el estómago con la parte trasera de su mano, también asustado por la mala forma en que Gerard ronco despertando con una exhalación de dolor. “Oh, dios, que mierda, ¿Que carajos!”

 

Gerard se agitó un poco, con sus manos frotando sobre su rostro antes de girarse para mirar. Frank esperaba que gritara, o saltara de la cama, e incluso posiblemente desmayarse."

 

No era lo que esperaba en la expresión de Gerard “Oh, mierda”

 

“¿Que?” Frank preguntó estúpidamente, pero Gerard ya estaba volteando hacia el techo.

 

“Tú me dijiste que esto nunca pasaba con los media-sangre!” dijo Gerard, con una voz cargada de exasperación. 

 

“¿A quien le hablas?” Frank estaba comenzando a sospechar que todavía estaba soñando, pero cuando él intentó pellizcarse y ver si estaba despierto, su piel brilló morada y rápidamente alejó su mano. Los tatuajes estaban todos descoloridos también, su tinta rara y desconcertante en su cuerpo, y él solo cerró los ojos contra la vista.

 

“Oh, así que si porque no por Mikey, ¿se supone que yo iba a estar a salvo? Tal vez él solo no ha encontrado a la persona correcta, aún!” Gerard se cayó por un momento, y después su expresión cambio de enfado a disgusto y él mantuvo sus brazos hacia el techo. “Esta bien, si, eso no fue justo. Yo quiero a Alicia también, y lo sabes”

 

“Estamos teniendo ambos una especie de locura mental?” preguntó Frank, pero Gerard continuaba ignorándolo. Frank había pensado que la banda estaba más allá de toda las enteras alucinaciones post-amorio, pero tal vez no.

 

“Eso no es justo!” Gerard protesto. Él vio triste y casi asustado, y Frank estaba a punto de gritarle por robarle su regaño cuando Gerard suspiro, largo y fuerte, “Si, está bien, le dire.”

 

“¿Decirme que? Y espero que ese ‘él’ esté implementado en la declaración,” dijo Frank, más aliviado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir cuando Gerard finalmente apartó la mirada de ese fascinante techo del hotel y lo miró. “¿Qué es lo que pasa?”

 

Gerard parecía tener un problema para encontrarse con la mirada de Frank, pero él tomó una de sus manos, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel azul. “Así que aparentemente, yo soy una hada hecho y derecho.”

 

De todas las explicaciones que Frank había esperado-- implicando drogas o, bueno _drogas_ \-- no esperaba esta “¿Tú que?”

 

“Nosotros pensamos que este poder se había perdido ya que es un gen recesivo o algo, pero yo supongo que no, porque bueno…” él dio un golpecito con su dedo en la mano de Frank “...eres azul.”

 

“¿Con quién estabas hablando?” Frank decidió que cuanta más información se pudiera obtener antes de irse a la mierda, mas feliz estaría

 

La cara de Gerard se ilumino un poco “Oh, esa era mi abuela”

 

“¿Tú puedes hablar con los muertos?”

 

Gerard asintió “Solo para este tipo de cosas, y solo si realmente necesito su ayuda. No solo puedo preguntarle por un consejo de moda o algo. Al menos que sea para una ceremonia o algo”

 

“Está bien” dijo Frank despacio “así que tú eres un hada. Genial. Porque yo estoy azul”

 

Gerard se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo a la mano de Frank “Por lo de anoche”

 

La mente de Frank dio vueltas tratando de poner todas las piezas en su lugar. “Espera un minuto. Tú sabías que yo me volvería azul y cogimos y tú dejaste que pasara de todos modos? Y usamos condones! Que carajos, Gerard” Aparto las sabanas para salir de la cama.

 

La mano de Gerard tomó la muñeca de él para detenerle. “Lo juro, no sabia, Frank! Nunca antes había pasado,, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que podía pasarle a alguien con quien  durmiera! No lo hice por Mikey y Alicia. Y no, no es como si realmente fuera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, no puedo ponerme dos condones o algo asi” 

 

Frank deshizo el agarre de la mano de Gerard, levantando sus brazos. “¿Entonces qué mierdas pasa conmigo?

 

Gerard no vio a Frank a los ojos “Es solo que te marque, bueno, como mío”

 

“¿Haciendome azul? Esta mierda está jodida” dijo Frank.

 

Cuando Gerard finalmente levantó su cara hacia Frank este se veía deprimido. “Es solo porque la hada mágica quiere que tu sepas cuanto te amo,” él dijo, con palabras rápidas al final. “Y así que, si nosotros tenemos sexo de nuevo, tu piel volverá a la normalidad pero nosotros estaremos unidos. Permanentemente.”

 

“¿Tú me amas?” Dijo Frank tratando de entenderle.

 

“Pero si tu no quieres, podemos tratar de que parezca algo más, o podemos empezar una campaña acerca de las personas con piel azul o algo asi. Tal vez yo pueda escribir una canción! Arreglaré esto, Frank,” dijo Gerard, sonando terminado y casi llorando

 

“¿Porque no solo tenemos sexo otra vez?” preguntó Frank.Sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo.

 

Gerard solo se le quedo viendo “Porque después estaremos unidos para siempre, Frank. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo solo por como me siento.”

 

“Bueno, es mejor que seguir siendo azul por el resto de mi vida,” Frank dijo con sensatez. Cuando Gerard volteo a verlo parecia que queria morir, Frank rodos sus ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de Gerard “Tú realmente eres el hombre más tonto con vida, espero que lo sepas”

 

“¿Está bien?” dijo Gerard viéndole con más confusión. 

 

“¿Algo más que necesite saber primero? ¿Eres un hada príncipe? ¿Tú me robarás y me llevarás lejos a tu reino de hadas una vez que estemos marcados? ¿Ya no podré tocar a cualquier otro ser humano o algo después que estemos marcados?”

 

Gerard movió su cabeza “No, pero yo soy la única persona que puede tener sexo y todavía sentir placer.”

 

“¿Estamos en el mismo barco?” cuando Gerard asintió, Frank sonrió. “Entonces, puede lidiar con eso.” y se inclino y beso a Gerard, presionando hasta que Gerard finalmente respondió.  Suspiro cuando Gerard lo acercó más a él, su corazón palpitaba fuerte en sus orejas ante la idea de que Gerard sería _suyo_ , no había manera de que esto solo fuera una desacertada cogida con un compañero de la banda.

 

Se alejó de la boca de Gerard para besar la piel de su oreja. “Esta magia de Hadas es bastante intensa, posesiva y esa mierda,” él dijo, mientras chupaba la oreja de Gerard.

 

“Si, lo se. es algo jodido,” Gerard dijo, la voz entrecortada y alta, sus manos se pasaban por sobre la espalda de Frank.

 

“Me gusta, un poco,” Frank dijo, las palabras apenas salian de su boca antes de que Gerard le diera la vuelta sobre su espalda, las caderas empujando hacia abajo contra las de Frank. Sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Frank, acorralando en la cama mientras Gerard besaba su cuello y su pecho bajando hasta sus pezones y después regresando a su boca. 

 

Frank envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Gerard, rozando su pene contra el vientre de Gerard, la fricción casi era suficiente pero no del todo. Gimiendo, se alejó de la boca de Gerard. 

 

“Vamos, Gee, solo cogeme, _por favor_ ” èl de repente estaba desesperado por ello, y cuando vio la cara de Gerard sus pupilas dilatadas y su piel sonrojadas. èl se dio cuenta de que Gerard estaba tan nervioso.

 

Los momentos de espera de Gerard para conseguir el lubricante y los condones se sentían como una eternidad, su cuerpo adolorido por el peso de Gerard que estaba encima de èl, de nuevo, y cuando Gerard finalmente alzó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a presionar, Frank hizo un bajo sonido desde el fondo de su garganta .

 

“Dios, eres tan malditamente hermoso,” dijo Gerard tocando fondo y permaneciendo ahí por un momento, su cara presionaba contra el cuello de Frank.

 

Frank le regaló media sonrisa “Gerard, soy _azul_.”

 

“Me importa una mierda” y Gerard lo jalo un poco y luego empujò hacia el interior, y cualquier deseo que Frank tenía que discutir había desaparecido. Toda su atenciòn se centraba en sentir el cuerpo de Gerard sobre èl. la manera en que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas respondian al instante ante el toque de Gerard.

 

Se dejó llevar, el flujo constante de las caricias de Gerard y las exclamaciones lo inundaron mientras sus sensaciones aumentaban màs y màs, todo su cuerpo entero se erizó ante la presencia de Gerard. Pasó su mano por debajo para tomar su pene, comenzó a embestir con ràpido mientras èl chupaba las marcas en el cuello de Gerard y en sus hombros, amortiguando sus gritos en su piel.

 

La fricciòn de su propia mano era demasiado combinada con la intensidad de ser cogido, y se vino, y sus muslos se apretaron en las caderas de Gerard mientras terminaba en el estómago y en su pecho. Cuando Gerard comenzó a jadear en su oreja, “Voy a...voy a venirme, oh mierda” Frank asintió y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, el pene de Gerard latio dentro de èl cuando se vino..

 

Jadeando, Frank todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados, abrumado por la sensaciòn, sino que tambièn un poco indeciso a mirar hacia abajo y comprobar los resultados.èl beso el cuello de Gerard tres veces después de abrir un ojo, volteando hacia abajo para ver que sus tatuajes no tenían más el color anterior.

 

“Gerard, funciono”

 

Gerard penetrò a Frank una vez más antes de salir suavemente. “Lo sé, te lo dije.” Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, quitando el condòn y lanzándolo hacia la esquina, Frank lo imitò.

 

“No voy a decir que no te creía, pero oh. Yo no me volviste azul,” dijo Frank acomodándose para meterse debajo del brazo de Gerard y poner la cabeza sobre uno de los mullidos cojines del hotel.

 

Gerard le observó tranquilo. “No estaba mintiendo acerca de la otra cosa, tampoco.”

 

Frank estiró su brazo y acarició la cara de Gerard con su mano. “Y estoy bien con eso. Mas que bien, de hecho. No podría haber pedido mejor resultado de anoche, para ser totalmente honesto,” agregó, descifrando si hubo alguna vez un tiempo cuando podía esconder cosas de Gerard, fue un largo tiempo desde que pasó..

 

Gerard sonrió, volteo su cabeza un poco asi podia besar la palma de Frank, y algo en el interior de Frank brotò, algo tan ridículo y alegre que no podía hacer nada más que sonreírle.

 

“No puedo creer que tu pene me volviera azul,” dijo Frank, girando su cabeza y resoplando en la almohada. Él levantó su cabeza de nuevo, dándose cuenta de algo. “Y si tú no me hubieras cogido de nuevo me habrías dado, literalmente, bolas azules _permanentemente_ , estúpido.”

 

Gerard se le quedo viendo un momento antes de que ambos comenzaran a carcajearse. Los sobrepasó en oleadas solo cuando Frank pensó que se habían calmado, uno de ellos, jadeó “Bolas azules!” o “Desde mi _pene_!” y ambos empezaron de nuevo.

 

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, Frank beso el pecho de Gerard “En serio, no eres un hada príncipe, ¿verdad?”

 

Gerard lo miró, con su mano puso su cabello hacia atrás “No que yo sepa?”

 

Frank no estaba totalmente tranquilo por eso, pero supuso que había que tomar las cosas como llegan.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado este OS, por favor, regale un kudo <3 a mistresscurvy en su historia original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/309044


End file.
